Some network communication analysis applications analyze network traffic in order to reconstruct network sessions conducted by certain network users. For example, NetScout Systems, Inc. (Westford, Mass.) offer a network security tool called nGenius®, which performs automated reconstruction and visual replay of network activities. A system data sheet entitled “nGenius Forensic Intelligence,” 2012, is incorporated herein by reference. Another such tool called “Vantage” is offered by Actiance, Inc. (Belmont, Calif.). A data sheet entitled “Vantage—Governance Made Easy,” 2012, is incorporated herein by reference. Other network security tools, mainly for enterprise fraud management, are offered by Intellinx Ltd. (Or Yehuda, Israel).
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0238723, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for reconstructing Web sessions of target users. Communication packets, which are exchanged over a network during at least one network session associated with a target user, are accepted. The packets are processed so as to identify Web pages viewed by the target user during the network session and interactions between the target user and the viewed Web pages. The network session is reconstructed as viewed by the target user over time, based on the identified Web pages and interactions.